


needing you

by genociide



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genociide/pseuds/genociide
Summary: draco has another nightmare.but his godfather is there for him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 35





	needing you

The old man raised his head from the silk pillow narrowing the silhouette of his godson, Draco, that was standing by the door that he just opened.  
"Another nightmare?" Severus murmured as Draco came closer to his bed, and soon straddling his lap and placing his little hands on his godfather's chest.  
"..Yes." the younger boy finally said with a shaky voice. "Please, make me forget, uncle-" he was cut off by the warmth of Severus' lips on his.  
Kissing, nibbling, biting, sucking the pink lips that were salty by the tears from earlier. Severus just couldn't get enough of the boy, Draco needed him.. and he needed Draco as much.  
Hearing his godson whimpering, probably trying not to cry again by remembering the nightmare, Severus took a hold of his jaw harshly, making Draco look at him.  
He bore his dark eyes into the boy's icy blue ones whispering "It's okay." , before crashing his lips again into the blonde's, while his free hand found its way in Draco's pajamas pants, sliding inside his underwear.


End file.
